The invention is directed to a fuel injection nozzle having a valve needle and an auxiliary needle, the nozzle including two injection locations controlled in accordance with valve needle stroke. In a known fuel injection nozzle of this type exemplified by British Pat. No. 1,353,436 published May 15, 1974, the auxiliary needle acts solely as a drag needle to separate one injection location from the other during the first part of the valve needle stroke so that the fuel can be injected out of the pressure chamber via only one injection location. Upon the continuation of the opening stroke, the drag needle is then lifted from its seat, so that the second injection location also communicates with the pressure chamber for the purpose of injection. The opening sequence of the injection locations is thus controlled in accordance with the stroke. The disadvantage of the known nozzle is that, because of pressure waves in the fuel, the valve needle can begin to oscillate, which migh allow establishment of an undesirable communication between the second injection location and the pressure chamber even when the fuel injection quantities are small. This may unfavorably affect the course of combustion, particularly in terms of exhaust emissions. With this known fuel injection nozzle, the satisfactory attainment of a clearly-defined pressure step between a smaller injection quantity (idling and partial load) to be ejected via only one injection location and a larger quantity (full load) to be ejected via both injection locations is impossible.